ClicheTown
The Town Naseeb: Guys! Bella: What? Naseeb: Look at the time! Bella: 3am? Naseeb: The clickbait hour! Bella: You gave every hour a nickname? Naseeb: Yes! 12:00 is the hour- Bella: Shut it. Why is the floor red and blood is everywhere. Naseeb: Uh oh- Bella: We are in- Frown: CLICHETOWN!!!! AHHHHHHH Bella: But Clichetown- Naseeb: Look in yo spellbook! Bella: Clichetown, where all the cliché's live.Naseeb: WAIT, THEY DON'T HAVE- Frown: Herobrine! Bella: Blood. Naseeb: CHicken- Never mind. ItS oVeR NiNe ThOuSaNd! Naseeb: Clichetown! Population.... 666... Frown: Ah, 666 such a GOOD number. Bella: Rea- Frown: OF COURSE NOT! Bella: Y'all calm down. Naseeb: Since when- Bella: Your the one writing this ok? Naseeb: Oh yeah, I forgot. Frown: Oh wow, I see Herobrine holding a players head. Naseeb: I wonder if it's real blood. Bella: You all are stupid. Naseeb: Watch out! It's...A ghost with no life? Bella: Another Cliché. Herobrine returns, oh wait, of course he does. He's a stupid cliché with no life except encouraging all them 6 year old kids to believe in him because he has no friends. Is it not obvious, I mean come herobrine! Naseeb: OMG! Bella: What? Naseeb: HEROBRINE! Frown: Over- OH MAI GOD. Bella: Herobrine isn't THAT scary. Herobrine: hehehehehehhehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehheheheheheeh- Bella: SHADDUP Herobrine: WAAAAAAAAAAA I WANT MY MOMMMY. Naseeb: That's really weird. Frown: Yep. HeroBrine: WAAAAAAAA MOMMMMMEEEEE Naseeb: Why me. Bella: Universe said so, like you said. Frown: Can I kill him? Bella: No, It's clichetown, clichés never die. Frown: Damn it! Naseeb: I'mma try. Three terrible hours of Naseeb trying to stab Herobrine. Naseeb: 999,999,02.... HeroBrine: Respawned! Naseeb: 999...999....03..... HeroBrine: Still alive. Naseeb: I give up, my hands hurt... HeroBrine: Well, Gotta go haunt another Clickbaiter. Naseeb: Ah-Hah! HeroBrine: Really? Naseeb: MOTHER- HeroBrine: Father. Naseeb: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Bella: Shush. Oh wow, a shocker le shock! Bella: You found anything? Naseeb pops out of a dumpster. Naseeb: Yeah, no. Except the bodies of other people who died.. Naseeb gets out of the dumpster. Bella: Now your all bloody, great. Naseeb: We can find another world where I am clean. Bella: No because this pasta is focused on ONE thing. Naseeb: Where is Frown. Bella: Getting pummbled by a entity. Frown Respawns Bella: There he is! Frown: I HAD TO COME OUT OF THE OTHER END! Naseeb: You mean the entity's c- Bella: Cow. Naseeb: -Ock.. Frown justs slowly nods his head side to side. Naseeb: Oh hey HeroBrine! Bella: NASEEB NO! HeroBrine is next to Blue Steve. Naseeb: OH GOD ITS THE MOST HIDIOUS MOST ATMOSPHERICAL UGLIEST, MOST TERRIFYING, PETRIFIED BLUE THING THANG EVER! Blue S.: Your mean... Herobrine: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Blue Steve and HeroBrine start crying together, in sync. Bella: Didn't know clichés where babies. Frown: GUYS ITS A DRAGON BABYYYYY AHHHHHHh Dragon Baby... D.B: MUHAHHAHAHA I AM DRAGON BABY! Naseeb: Can I call you idiot? D.B: HEEL NO Naseeb: Dweeb? D.B: NO! Three constate hours of Naseeb trying to make a terrible name for the dragon baby. Naseeb: Idiot-Dweeb-Neet-Uneet? D.B: no! Bella: When will it end... Frown: In 3. Bella: FROWN NO! Frown: 2... Bella: FROWNNNN Frown: 1... Bella: FROWN- The End Category:Cliche Category:ChatPasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Herobrine Category:Its Naseeb